1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a side-emitting LED package and a manufacturing method of the same, wherein the side-emitting LED package can be manufactured in a high speed and low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional technology, a side-emitting LED package is manufactured by placing an LED chip on a substrate which is covered by a casing or a molded body having a cavity therein bonded to the substrate. A transparent resin is injected and cured in the cavity, and diced afterwards. The cavity accommodating the chip is defined in the casing and has an opening in a side of the casing to expose the chip sideward. This conventional method, however, entails a complicated process, and thus is not efficient in terms of productivity.
Further, for facility of forming the casing or the molded body, the casing or molded body usually has straight inner sidewalls on which a reflective layer is formed to prevent light from leaking. The reflective layer, however, can not redirect the light generated by the chip to transmit through the opening of the cavity efficiently, due to the undesirable configuration of the straight inner sidewalls on which the reflective layer is arranged.
What is need, therefore, is a side-emitting LED package and a manufacturing method of the same which can overcome the above disadvantages.